


What happens after the fact

by Kerkobitch



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:58:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerkobitch/pseuds/Kerkobitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day as they're packing up her gear after another tough night she catches him looking at her, and smiling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What happens after the fact

It's been months since Oliver has been back to Starling city or Star City as it goes now, and things have been relatively good. The team still has to fight every night from petty to organized crime but mostly they have all found a pace it seems. Oliver is still adjusting. He doesn't seem to be all there all the time. It's different than when he came back from the island. Coming back to life for real has taken it's toll. But he's much better than when he just got back. Things are getting there, it's a new normal. Although there's still no word from Thea or Merlyn and they keep their eyes and ears open along with a sophisticated search algorithm Felicity has set up. They are all doing the best they can and it's enough, for now at least.

  
One day as they're packing up her gear after another tough night she catches him looking at her, and smiling. It was odd, "Ollie? Is everything alright?" He keeps smiling but he answers, "I have never seen you look this alive." "What are you talking about?" "I'm serious" he says, "you look like this is what you're supposed to be doing and I guess I'm getting a kick out of being wrong for once." "Right, like you're right all the time" she responds dragging the all for good measure. He laughs, like a genuine wholehearted laugh. Like the ones she remembered from a lifetime ago when she was planning forever with him. She doesn't know how to react so she asks because this isn't normal "are you drunk Ollie? Did you open a bottle of scotch or something while I was reviewing how I would prosecute tonight's scum?" "No" he says still smiling but with a more serious tone, "I'm really glad I was wrong, and not just because you have saved my ass a couple of times. But because I didn't think you could ever surprise me again after all that we've been through and yet..." "Well it's not the first time you've underestimated me" she responds with a smirk planted in her face. "Let's get some coffee, we haven't talked in a while" he says. "I, uh.." she looks around at Felicity who's laughing with Tatsu "ok" she accepts reluctantly.

When they leave Verdant the sun is up already so coffee is perfect for the day ahead. "So.." she starts awkwardly after they've sat down, coffee in hands. "So.." he continues "how's your dad?" That's a heavy question, "well he's talking to me again. We go to meetings together and it looks as if he's about to forgive me, so that's good." "He'll get there Laurel, it was a complicated situation. I'm sure he understands. Even if it's hard." She smiles a little, "God I wish Sara was still here, I think about the ways she would go about things every day". "Me too, I know she would've been so proud of you. But I think you're doing a pretty great job if I do say so myself" he says and reaches for her hand. She looks at their hands and even though it feels somewhat normal, she knows there's something off. "Oliver what's going on? Why are you suddenly smiling at me and inviting me to go out for coffee and talk?" she asks because this is driving her crazy all of a sudden. He sighs and says, "because I've missed you. Ever since I came back and tried to get back to all of this.." He looks as if he's trying to phrase something "ok here's the thing, before... we had a system. You and I were distancing ourselves from each other even worse when Sara.. and I had a lot of things in my mind. Even when I left to see Ra's, I didn't even say goodbye to you. I knew it would be too hard, even worse given what I knew about Thea and Malcolm. But when I woke up, you were the first person that came to my mind."

  
She was quiet for a long time, by now they were walking down the street. He keeps looking at her with pleading eyes. She suddenly stops mid sidewalk amidst the deserted street and eyes him disbelieving, "Ollie you've barely said two words to me since you came back, and those were only to tell me I shouldn't be doing this. That I should have never gotten into it in the first place." He looks down ashamed, "I know, and I'm sorry for that. But Laurel this is the second time I've come back from the dead and both times you were the voice in my head telling me to make things right. That's why since I came back I've done nothing but look for Malcolm and Thea. Not just because I need to find my sister desperately but because I needed to make things right before I could talk to you. I know avenging Sara is the most important thing for you right now." He takes her hand in his again. She looks at him seriously now, "Listen I know you're telling the truth because I still feel like I still know you but the distance drawn between us was about other things too. What about Felicity? I'm not gonna let you play with her feelings Ollie, I'm not" she says with a finality. He smiles again, "Felicity is an amazing person. She's done nothing but help and be there for me when I needed her and yes I did have feelings for her. I thought I loved her. In fact I might've. When I came back we explored the possibility. But as much as we tried to make it work she and I have a different mindset. Too different. I know that you and I were never even close to perfect. But even that felt much more right that what Felicity and I had."

  
Laurel stood there thinking all of this over. Yeah she had noticed for a brief period a while ago things looked awkward between them, but she chocked it up to a fight. They were back to friendly in no time. How could she not know? Ok she's not what you would say best friends with everybody but she visits baby Sara every week and she sparrs with Roy regularly. Hell she has gone dancing with Tatsu and Felicity a couple of times. She never tried to look into it for fear of prying, she guesses. That _is_ her ex boyfriend and a recent friend. Not knowing what to say she settles for asking, "why now? Why are you doing this now?" Oliver stared at her for a few moments, then said, "because last night I finally realized that you are not just my oldest friend or my partner. Last night I realized why we never worked before. I had never truly accepted that you are my counterpart in every way. I have loved you for a very long time Laurel Dinah Lance, but I blinded myself into not seeing the complete picture. Everything that I need lies in your hands and that's why you drove me from the brink of death twice. And I really want to try to be that for you." She held back tears looking down, to be honest she had not let herself think of her and Oliver that way since he got back together with Sara. Hearing those words come out of his mouth rushed all of those feelings back. She knew Oliver was a different man. She admired this new man and sometimes she hated this new man as much as the old Oliver. But right at this moment she knew he was leaving his soul bare. She was going to let him try, because damn him he was that one man for her.She finally looked up into his eyes and he caressed her cheek with his hand, "Laurel, I love you." At that she smiled put both of her hands in his face and kissed him. It had been a long time since they had last kissed. Too long.


End file.
